


[Podfic] Pizza and a Movie

by Hebecious



Series: [Podfic] Pizza-verse [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorky Movie Quotes, M/M, Pizza, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Harvey's still a lawyer but Mike's not a pot runner -- he's a deliveryman for Rollo's Pizza and Ribs, which happens to be Harvey's favorite pizza place. Once Harvey finds out his pizza guy is a genius, Mike's life takes a few turns he would not have expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pizza and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pizza And A Movie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250373) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/35346662224/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious

Length: 02:52:16

Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/08x4ut0zwywnrbb/Pizza_and_a_Movie.mp3)  
                         [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pizza-and-movie)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who thinks I would do this pod and not IMMEDIATELY use The Fast Food Song to bookend it has obviously not heard the majestic clusterfuck that is The Fast Food Song.


End file.
